Software-Defined Radio (SDR) systems include hardware and software technologies that enable reconfigurable system architectures for wireless networks and user devices, such as mobile stations. SDR provides a way to update multi-mode, multi-band, multi-functional wireless devices with software upgrades. Thus, mobile stations and wireless network infrastructure may be dynamically programmed in software to reconfigure their characteristics. In this way, a single hardware block may be modified to perform different functions at different times, allowing manufacturers to concentrate development efforts on a common hardware platform.
However, currently implemented SDR systems have optimization problems with maximizing throughput while balancing bus loads. Because the complexity of optimization increases exponentially as a function of system parameters, current systems generally implement one of many possible system constellations without attempting to identify the optimal system constellation, resulting in a suboptimal SDR system.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved SDR system that may be optimized. In particular, there is a need for an SDR system that may have the optimal system parameters implemented for any particular cycle based on high-level modeling of the system architecture and a subsequent search for the optimal system constellation.